


Space Uncle and Hobbies

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fake Intervention, No main couples, Other, Some suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: Coran is in search of hobbies. Comedy ensues as he attempts to find something.





	

As Coran walked down the hall he wondered what the Princess wanted to discuss. 

'Maybe she has something planned for me. Like a party or special gift.' 

As he continued walking he took notice that the paladins were nowhere to be seen. So perhaps he was right. Coran walked a bit faster to the conference room. 

The door opened and the smile on his face seemed to fade. "Uh...Allura... any particular reason this seems to be concerning."

"Well...the Paladins and I decided to give you a break for a bit. Particularly so you can maybe pick up a hobby." Allura smiled shyly. 

"Yeah Coran, it'll do you good to relax for a while." Lance had chuckled. 

"For once in his life Lance is right. It'd be good for you to take some time off." Pidge quipped as Lance glared at her. 

"Hmm...alright. I'll give it a try!" Coran said with a smile.


End file.
